Fire
by Daalny
Summary: Established Relationship. Takes place after "Earth" but can be read as a stand alone.


The bonfire was burning brightly, a beacon for people to follow. Isobel and Richard were acknowledged with cheerful greetings. One of the farmers saw the bottle Richard was carrying and grinned. Laughing the doctor handed it over, "Just make sure you have a glass."

The man dashed off with a trail of others in his wake wanting some of the bottle. Just yesterday the Village had banded together to dig a channel for irrigation piping. It would allow the land to be more efficient for a variety of needs. It would be a fitting memorial to Matthew Crawley and his vision. Isobel was called over by Margie and she went willingly. Richard smiled as she did so, she had been worried that she wouldn't be accepted amongst the gathering here. Seeing her laugh at something Margie said had him delighted.

Not soon after a mug nudged his shoulder, he wasn't near enough to the bonfire to see the contents. A quick sniff let him know it was neat spirits. He took a sip letting the taste burst on his tongue.

There was something so elemental about a gathering like this, outside at night with a huge fire. There were pretenses, the only rules were of basic decency and common sense. Nonetheless if they were drunk even that might go out the window as well!

Richard shook his head and took another sip if and when it came to that he would deal with it. A makeshift band had formed and music was playing some couples had started dancing. Isobel drifted towards him and he handed her his mug. She too took a sip and her eyes dancing as she did so. If he were younger he would drag her off. His thought must have been visible for Isobel smirked.

He reached back for the mug but Isobel merely held it out of his reach before she drained it. The music seemed to be getting louder, and more bodies were dancing. Isobel held out her hand and Richard took it. Soon they were spinning amongst the others around the fire. Here in this place they were just people. He wasn't a doctor and she wasn't the Paternal Grandmother to the future Earl of Grantham.

Isobel was light in his arms following his lead effortlessly. They had only become lovers yesterday and had yet to discuss the particulars of their relationship. Yesterday had been an unspoken pledge that they had committed themselves to one another. If she wished to forgo the legalities of civil marriage he wouldn't complain.

Margie and Dean Yarnell could see them from where they were perched on a hay bale. Seeing them dance had them cuddling up next to one another, yesterday they both saw how they interacted with one another. The way he praised her with lunch the looks they had shared, how she cared for him when he had been injured. The music changed and the tempo slowed. Richard pulled her closer and her head nestled against his chest. It was a far cry from the foot of daylight between you and your partner that had been enforced at his school dances.

Remembering school had Richard thinking, if he were younger he would drag her off and ravish her. Her expression was one of pure joy as she moved to the music and he felt himself being swept along with her. _Sod it_, his mind screamed. He slowly began leading her out of the mass of people. Darkness soon enveloped them. Isobel then felt herself pressed up against the rough bark of a tree, his lips against hers offered a soft counterpoint. Her arms went around his neck pulling him to her, the bulk of his body pressing up against her. How long they traded kisses for wasn't known to them. Being bold Richard grabbed a handful of Isobel's skirt and pushed it up. SInce it was the height of summer she was not wearing any stocking and his fingers trailed up the bare skin of her thigh.

Never had she been touched like this! Her courting with Reginald had been very straight laced and even when they were married encounters were always in a bed. She could hear the faint sounds of the people at the party, the rustling of the leaves overhead as a gentle breeze moved them and Richard's breathing. It was moment she wanted to last forever!

His fingers were blazing a trail up her leg yet he stopped before reaching the place the place that she wanted him most to touch. At first she thought he was teasing her but her brain supplied that he was still asking her permission. Still a gentleman.

Feeling bold herself she hooked a leg around his waist and pulled him even closer.

"Oh Isobel" he whispered and his fingers moved upwards earning him a pleased groan.

Together their hands worked to push aside clothes, there wasn't that gross difference in their heights and it was simple for Richard to bend his knees and push forward.

Isobel wanted to cry out but knew better. Here she was up against a tree with the good doctor between her thighs. She used his shoulder to muffle the noises she was making. Richard for his part was reveling in the sensations. His bare arse being cooled by the wind while the rest of him was scorching hot from being in contact with Isobel. Never, never, never had he ever dreamed of this!

His knee scraped along the tree bark and he wondered if Isobel's back hurt? When her teeth bit into his shoulder and her leg tightened around his waist he knew she was just fine. With her rippling around him he threw his head back and hissed into the night.

When they came back to themselves they laughed nervously as the enormity of what they just engaged in hit them. Richard offered Isobel his handkerchief while he pulled up his shorts and trousers. Isobel's skirt was put back into place. Together they went back to the party, there was an empty hay bale and Richard quickly claimed it and Isobel sat between his legs her body cushioned by his.

Others around them saw that they were slightly tousled but most at the gathering were from all the dancing and merriment. It was only Margie Yarnell that noticed that both of them had kiss swollen lips. This fact had her taking her husbands face in her hands and kissing him soundly. If Doctor Clarkson and Isobel Crawley could slink off and enjoy each other why couldn't she?


End file.
